A service may be provided by a service provider to a smartphone running a service application for the service. The user of the smartphone may thus activate the service application which in turn requests data from a server of the service provider, typically over the Internet, for providing the service to the user. Additionally or alternatively, the service application may provide the service offline, when the service data is already stored in the smartphone.
A user typically controls the service by inputting commands to the service application via button(s), touchscreen, microphone or other user interface of the smartphone. However, this may be difficult when e.g., out running or driving a car, since it implies that the user must take up the phone, look at it and possibly activate the user interface and/or service application. It would thus be convenient to simplify the input of a command to the service application.